ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omega natsu2/Archive 2
CHAT URGENT GET ON CHAT!! (FT) 22:20, May 7, 2012 (UTC) GET BACK ON DIPSTICK 22:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Mega Listen To My Sissy And Get Your Lazy Arse On Chat--Miku Megaplz get on chat plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz D; (ft chat) plzzzzz 23:59, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey mega i need help on FT wiki and i thought you might help so plz get on chat over there XD (itz not a joke) 20:01, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey mega i need you on FT wiki so plz get on chat over there XD (itz not a joke) 20:01, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Bored Mega I've already gotten bored of the wiki due to the small amount of users, I'm sure I would be more interested if you gave me a job (please don't say do all the manga pages) That would just make me confused and never come on again... Just tell me to do like one thing per week? --Miki Hide the Glory in Elie's Name Hey Mega. I haven't finish changing the links for Elie. Even though I haven't read the manga, I already knew Elie and Haru had a thing for each other. Since we're working on the anime, we have to call her Elie not "Elie Glory." 01:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tower of Din Episodes That was my favorite yet heartbreaking arc in the anime. If you like Lucia, I give you the Symphonia Arc if you like. Let's see Symphonia arc has about 10 episodes (42-51) while Tower of Din is Ep.27-41 which is about 15 episodes. I'm trying to divide this evenly, but we have 37 episodes left to finish. How about this, one of us does 18 episodes while the other does 19 episodes? Do you want me to do 19? I'll do Tower of Din, 15 episodes, plus episode 14. That leaves 3 more episodes to claim. 01:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tower of Din Arc Template Mega, I have no idea how to make templates. So far, I learn how to make galleries, infoboxes, and badges. 06:26, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiki time Hey Mega, Even though I'm done with school until July where I enroll in summer school to get some more units finished, I'm behind in Rave Master Wikia. I always bite more than I chew because I got Sket Dance Wikia and Anime Vice. How are you in Fairy Tail Wikia? You're pretty active there. I stopped being active since I have no purpose except post comments. I'm lucky if I find a chance to edit something before someone else (the Michelle Lobster page). I'll do an episode a day to catch up. 07:34, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Gap Between College and High School I forgot how young you are. I keep thinking you're my age for some reason. You'll understand my situation when you get into college. Yeah, I wish I had no school or worries and just play games and watch cartoons, but this is the real world. 20:59, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Man Sorry for the immature comment. I didn't mean to say it that way. I should pound my stress on the wiki work instead of complaining. That was unprofessional. I'm sorry, Mega. 01:05, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Episode Names Hey Mega, I'm following the Wikipedia's list of episode names. Where are you getting your Japanese names? I don't keep on making the same mistakes. 02:25, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I should have asked My bad, Mega. Thanks for the link and fixing the badges on my profile page. Do you have the link to the manga chapter template page? I couldn't find in the policy. I did find the location template page. 17:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Glitches Both Sket Dance Wikia and Rave Master Wikia have technical difficulties when I submit wiki edits. Luckily, it saves them. It's annoying to go back and check if it did save. Are you experiencing these glitches? 23:02, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Can't contact the database server: Can't connect to MySQL server on '10.8.36.18' (4) (10.8.36.18)" Here is the error code. 23:29, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Spam Filter Mega, there's a spam filter preventing me to save my work. 22:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) hey hey mega i guess this is the only way i can talk to u take a break and come on the FT wiki chat right now 4 me plz 02:31, May 27, 2012 (UTC) oh XD sucs to be u lol srry itz just its been quiet lonely with out u guyz u no u abe rem etc 02:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) p.s DONT SHOW ANYONE THIS I NO HOW BOUT I GET THE PPL FROM FT WIKI TO GET ON HERE!!! 02:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) and ill help u now xD get the hell on chat 02:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) alrigt allright but how? Lucia Raregroove ルシア・レアグローブ (Rushia Reagurōbu) 22:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. It's not working. I've been having problems with it for a few days now... 14:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oops(Step 2) Heh sorry about that Mega I forgot and I'm not afraid of Kagura. --Conza17 2 June, 19:16, 2012 (UTC) Back on Sunday Things are going hectic in Anime Vice. The mods and wiki editors are debating what wiki pages should be deleted. We have a lot of cultural items (Yukata and Rice) and too broad, general objects like glasses and guns. I'm sorry for being behind and messing up on the episode wiki pages. I pick it up tomorrow. I have some blogs and Church business to finish. I feel guilty that you are facing this stuff alone. Dang, I can't be at two places at once. I fix the stuff tomorrow or tonight. I don't know about the arcs because I don't know the manga well. 21:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Comic Con in San Diego Oh yeah, I making plans to visit Comic Con to represent our Wikia Community. I don't have a car, but I going over Metro schedules and expenses if possible. I'm not guaranteeing if I'm going since one day falls on Sunday which is Church. If I do go, I'll make a blog with pictures of Comic Con. Rave Master Wikia for the Win! 21:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Raw Images Mega-chan, where do you get your raws? I tried searching in Google, but the best ones supposedly are uploaded in Megauploaded *Cue, emotional moment*. D'you know where else I could get one? Doesn't matter if it's not so good in quality. I'll just try to improve it. Thanks! 02:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Daijoubu~! Do you think you can send it through e-mail? I kinda doubt it, but we don't have a choice. XD Here's my e-mail: alois.onion@yahoo.com Unless you're willing to upload all of it in the site? 03:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, one more thing. Will it be alright if we change the Project templates? They're really cool, don't get me wrong, but I was thinking we can also try something else for Rave Wiki. Something more awesome!!!! >:D Tell me what you think, and I'll show you a copy of the template I'm planning. 03:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Mega-chan, I won't be able to reply to you immediately since my family's going out. I'll get back to you tonight, okie? 03:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) MSP Mega-chan, I was thinking of making Plue the new mascot for the MSP. xD I know he seems so... tame (coz Plue can never be lame! :D) and simple and harmless and just not badass compared to Lucia, but Plue has a full body and colored image. Also, he's more flexible a mascot than Lucia is, coz there are a lot of things that could be associated to Plue. After all, he's the "guardian" of the Rave, so even the Rave itself could be related to him. What do you think? PS: I'm asking this coz I'm making the crest and Lucia is sooo hard to edit. XD 08:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU~!!!! And yes. Time zone differences suck >_> Also, there are a few questions I need to ask, so will it be alright if we go on chat? 13:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Currency What's the currency in the Rave series? Is it Jewels too? 01:18, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Templates Mega-chan (should I call you Mega-sensei now? :D), I'm thinking of making new template designs for the Wiki. I also made a new Wiki logo (bigger than what we're using now) I'd like for you to see. Tell me what you think, and I'll work from there. Done! Finished! So how is it? 07:18, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Raw Images You only have to worry about the raw images of chapter covers. The rest, you can leave to me. ;D And if I ever need raw pictures, I'll be sure to tell you what specifically. 07:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Templates I meant the Project templates. If you want, I'll fix all of them right away. Also, about the Edels, we don't have a symbol/image for them, do we? And here's the temporary logo I was talking about, in full size: Whaddaya think? 11:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Mega-chan, I need the raw of Chapter 10, page 17. The part where Plue stabs the feet of the Demon Card members. Thanks. 15:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I'll adjust the size of the logo. Also, how do I arrange the images in chronological order after they have been uploaded? Sometimes I only add images after I read through the entire article and I feel like some parts need some. 01:37, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hiatus Hey Mega-chan, I'm going on a summary-editing hiatus this week so I could finally finish the Rave Master manga. XD Don't worry. I'll continue writing again next week. I just don't want to spoil myself anymore (I accidentally found out Elie and Haru will get married!!! *Sobs*) so I'm finishing the series for good. I hope you don't mind. I'll continue with the templates, though. 05:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Stub Should we mark [[Hiro Mashima|'Hiro's']] page as a stub? I think this is something the community should decide on, even if it is very, very obvious, so I'm informing you first. Also, I'll take the liberty of looking more into Mashima so this doesn't stress you out. I hope Wikipedia's sources should be enough! :D 05:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers Hey, Mega. Sorry I haven't been on lately, life sucks. I noticed something when I looked at the front page. There is no spoiler warning. Most, if not all, wikis have spoiler warnings. Yes, I realize that all wikis have spoilers, but it's common courtesy to make sure people are aware that they might ruin the story for themselves by coming on here. I'd do it myself, but I've got to get up early. Later! --Tobalth 05:38, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Abilities Used I don't really remember the correct names/translations of which ability is used when, so I'm leaving them blank. I hope it's alright. I just don't want to put up misleading information. If you want specifics, I'm talking about Chapter 11. XD Thanks. 06:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hiro Mashima AAAAAAAH!!!!!! *Runs around in circles* I finally finished Hiro-sensei's page!!! I also uploaded a video since Fairy Tail wiki had one; but don't worry. Ours is less shaky and has a clearer angle than theirs. >:D because it looks so dull without images and videos. Also, I changed Hiro's profile picture. I would have used one with him posing with Rave, but as it is, I can't find a picture of him like that, so I used a profile-y picture of him instead. I hope you don't mind. I assure you, it's better than what we're using right now. I did a thorough research on him (as "thorough" as the internet goes), but since the sources are the same for almost every website I accessed, I just repeat using them. If you have the time or someone to do it for you, you can improve the references. Not me though. I hate referencing. :D If you have more images of Hiro-sensei or want me to upload more, just tell me. I think it'd be nice if we have an image gallery for him too. I found a lot of him during his '08 SDCC days, a few from his interviews (although I can't pinpoint which exactly, so I'm not uploading any). As soon as you give me a go signal, I'll make an image gallery for him. So what do you think? 09:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Logo I readjusted the logo size. Think it'll fit now? :D 14:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir! I was looking for Elie's, but I can't find any, so I tried using Hibari's instead (from Reborn XD). I'll take 'em down, and I'll upload the new version immediately. About the logo, I'll fix it right away. Also, Hiro's page is done. Now onto his image gallery! :D 01:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Gallery Aye! You can leave it to me. :D 02:20, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Check this out You think we could use this? Since it's available in HD, I'll be able to take good screenshots. I'll also ask the upload-er if we could use this for our site. 02:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) YAY!!!! :D I'll keep looking for more interviews! 02:38, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Ne, Mega-chan, how does [[User:Alois-pyon/Sandbox|'THIS']] look? 08:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! But Mega-chan, starting next week, I won't be able to get online as often as I do. School starts for me next week And I'm in college (_ _). :( But don't worry. I'll always be sure to help out! Just not as often as I'm doing now, I guess. I'll make sure I edit at least three or more chapters a week! :D 10:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi and here Hey little bro *pats Megan's head*. Anyway I'm stoppin' by saying hi. Hi. Anyway, I was bored so I made this. |textcolor=white }} |textcolor=white }} Hope ya like it! MagicalKeyFork Chop! 13:35, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Licensing I'm really, really sorry about that Mega-chan. Seems like I keep bothering you with these things (_ _) I'll review the Image Policy again, and refrain from uploading any for the time being. I'm sorry you had to bother with my mistakes when you already have so much to do. And about the main page design, I had a feeling it might not work out when you actually put it in the main page. LOL. Anyway, it's just an idea of how the page could look. Maybe we could fix it together some other time. :D 11:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Wikis! Wikis everywhere Warning: Really long post ahead! Proceed at your own risk! Pardon my being hyper, Mega-chan. I'm fresh out of 9gag. XD Anyway, I was Wiki browsing (the main Wikia page is a good stop for Wiki-stalking, apparently), and I found a lot of other Wiki designs/layouts/templates which I really liked. I compiled a list of them for you to view, for future references. :D #[http://muppet.wikia.com Muppet Wiki] - I specifically love how the pages just seem so full without a single space being wasted. I think it's because of their background (kind of impossible for our case). It's not very colorful, but it looks very vibrant, so it's a huge plus for me. #[http://psg.wikia.com Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt] - This Wiki is extremely colorful, not to mention girly, but the templates and overall layout designs are adorable, and extremely color-coordinated. If you could get past the excessive pink and violet in it, that'd be nice. XD #[http://bakugan.wikia.com Bakugan Wiki] - Screw my slowpoke of an internet, I nearly closed the tab for Bakugan Wiki thinking it was kind of plain and dull, but! When the page fully loaded, oh glorious, glorious (popular catchphrase from a YouTube series I really love XD)! Like with PSG wiki, I love their layout design. Also, it's kinda rare for me to see Wikis with the boxes thingy (?) being translucent and I think it's nice. Although I doubt it'll work for all background designs. #[http://fairytail.wikia.com Fairy Tail Wiki] - Isn't this obvious? All bias aside, I think FT Wiki has the loveliest and most creative templates ever. I've never seen another Wiki use a "Welcome" template similar to what we use back at FT Wiki, so it's really awesome. #[http://naruto.wikia.com Naruto Wiki] - Surprise, surprise. :D Naruto Wiki doesn't have the most... well, interesting templates, that much we know. But their articles are amazing. I fell in love with their article's grammar, and I frequently visit their page for inspiration. It'd be fantastic if we could make all our articles as detailed and awesome (syntax-wise) as theirs. Not saying ours is horrible right now, but we have a lot of stubs, so yeah... #[http://phineasandferb.wikia.com Phineas & Ferb Wiki] - The colors are simply lovely. And I can't pinpoint what specifically, but there's something about their Wiki's layout that I just find so... (attractive? Gay. Cute? Lame. Pleasing to the eyes? I guess so) pleasing to look at. #[http://pokemon.wikia.com Pokemon Wiki] - Their main page is simply awesome! I admit, color scheme-wise, it's not really my type. But layout-wise, it's wonderful. Lots of navigation and special features, and a really cool template too. Thanks for checking them out! I'll whip another list if I have the time (and speedy internet connection). Hope you also see what I really liked about those Wikis. :D 13:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Volume Then, my little friend, you gonna get raped. And she indeed is. -- 19:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) You started it, little hamster, don't tell me you're giving up now >D -- 19:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) AI...D? Am I supposed to fill in the dots or what? :P And, Celia's hotter. -- 19:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Poor foolish Mega, I will be the one raping you. And if you're not satisfied with that, I might even ask Ogre to lend me a hand. He's all focused on women, but maybe, who knows, he might want to try you... -- 20:24, June 7, 2012 (UTC) He's not. -- 20:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ... So? -- 20:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) You're 100 years too young to rape me. -- 20:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Good luck, little hamster. -- 20:56, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't be that melodramatic, I'm busy with exams. And purple would do it. -- 21:07, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Coooooool!!! I had a feeling you were gonna say that about the girly wiki. xD Just so you know, my favorite Wiki templates would be the FT and Bakugan Wikis. *Jason mode* So cooooool!!! 04:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mega-chan, I hope you don't mind I address Galein and Hamrio as "Musica"s and only specifying them as the "Blacksmith" and "Silver Rhythm member". I don't want to spoil anyone who might not have read that far into Rave Master (same with how we address Elie as just Elie), and I'm writing this "as the new chapter comes out", so either way, not much about their identity will have been revealed yet. Hope that's fine with you. By the way, why are you called Chimaki? 09:31, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Yoho u no who it is XD yoho itz me ur beloved Beloved Leader beloved friend rina XD hey get on ft wiki chat some time XD c ya around 00:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tab No worries, you're not bothering me at all. Go ahead. -- 22:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Nice, I'll try to handle them as soon as possible. -- 23:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episode Images and New Blog Thanks Mega. Just take your time. My community didn't resolve their debate, but things are done over there. As for Comic Con, I was too late. All the badges were sold out. I do it next year if I can. Sorry for the delay. I'm back and ready to finish the Tower of Din arc this week. I have a blog idea. Let's discuss what people like and hate about Rave Master and Fairy Tail. Which is better than the other in certain areas like action, animation, fan service, etc. 02:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! LOL. Anyway Mega-chan, I need chapter cover raws (all of them, if you can. :D), and also one for chapter 12, page 7. Sankyuu, Mega-chan! 13:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Volume 14 That's one I don't have onhand, but if I remember correctly, it was "Cookie Crusher". His DB was All Crush. I'll see if I can get the volume from storage this week, but I'm 96% certain that's the name. --Tobalth 23:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! That was totally awesome of you, Mega-chan! THANKS A BUNCH!!! You're awesome as always! YAY! 09:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Galein What chapter was Galein's name revealed? I only saw it on the author's notes in Chapter 14, so I'm not sure... if his name is revealed before chapter 14, I have to stop referring to him as the "Blacksmith", and start calling him by his name beginning from the chapter where it was stated. Thanks in advanced! 10:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Raw (again XD) I need Chapter 14 page 23, where Plue interferes between Lance and Haru's fight. :) Thank youuuuuu! I keep bothering you with stuffs like this... 12:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Some stuff Gotcha. -- 07:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Le things Since I have a habit of leaving several different messages (under different headings), I get the idea that you may not be able to read them all, so I'm summarizing all of them in one major heading. :) # About the image galleries, I have no idea why the images I upload are still not categorized properly. I swear I add the "Images of *character name*" in the category section in the little tab at the bottom-most part of an image's page, so I really don't get why they aren't placed in the image category they should be in. :( Next time, I'll just add the tag just to be sure! # I came up with a list of pages which needs to be created. If it's okay with you, I'll be the one to handle them myself so that I don't bother you with it anymore. My only problem is we have no template for weapons, attacks, and those stuffs, so I couldn't make a proper page for them. I looked up several of pages like those in FT Wiki, so I have a pretty good idea of how to make them (if we're still going to follow the FT format). Well that's about it. I guess I'll just update this when something comes up before you get to read this message. XD 13:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC)